


18. Stars

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deceit is like the Fun Uncle, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Roman’s Dreamscape, Stargazing, Virgil is such a Mom, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Virgil and Logan have one thing in common, it seems: They both like to look at the stars and think.





	18. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably elaborate that when I mentioned Cartoon Therapy before, I was referencing the second one. Because I didn’t quite realise how long it’s been since the first one was posted.

Logan had honestly struggled with the recent Puppet video.

Their videos never seemed to be planned anymore, which was enough to stress Logan out, but the fact the others had decided to be  _ puppets _ had… well… He was just grateful that he hadn’t regressed on camera. The last thing he needed was for the fans to take him even less seriously.

Though he was certain it would make him a little bit more popular…

Once the video was over, it was late in the night, and Thomas had just sat down to edit the video. Logan winced as he felt the usual dizziness that indicated the inevitable.

“Thomas…?”

“Yeah?” By the time Thomas turned to face Logan, the logical side was sprawled on the floor in his regressed form. “Shit, Logan!” He practically threw his laptop aside and jumped to Logan’s side.

“‘M alwight…” Logan muttered as Thomas helped him to sit up, his hand on Logan’s back. “I was hoping to afoid this…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Thomas smiled reassuringly. “This is how you look after yourself, no-one’s going to be upset with you for that.”

“But the fideo-“

“Isn’t as important as your wellbeing.”

“It is litewally your caweer, Thomas.” Logan deadpanned. “I think that counts as impowtant.”

“Oh yeah. Well, I can’t do it without you, so you take priority. We spent long enough on it today anyway… The Fanders will understand. That video hit you pretty hard…” Thomas’ reassuring smile turned to that of concern. “Are you okay…?”

“I…” Logan adjusted his glass. “I do not know…”

“Okay. That’s okay.” Thomas rubbed Logan’s back. “Do you wanna go see one of the others? Maybe they can help more than I can.”

“I… Think I know who…”

* * *

Virgil scowled to himself as a knocking at his door tore him from his thoughts. Okay, not his thoughts. His self-loathing.

“What the hell do you want now, Princey?”

_ “Wirgil…? Is this a bad time…?” _

“Logan?” Virgil sat up. “No, no, of course not. Hold on, don’t come in.” Virgil would be damned if he let his room hurt Logan ever again. He scrambled off his bed and crossed the room, opening the door and slipping outside. “Hi. Sorry, I thought you were Roman. He’s been trying to scare me with Halloween masks… Are you okay…?”

“What was that Chemistwy Womantic song called…?”

Virgil nearly cried at how cute and devastating that question was.

“You mean My Chemical Romance? Um… I’m Not Okay (I Promise)?” Virgil blinked. Logan nodded. “You still feeling crappy from the puppet thing?” Logan nodded. Virgil smiled, holding his hands out to Logan. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Logan asked, allowing Virgil to pick him up. Virgil just winked and sunk out with him.

* * *

When they emerged, Logan realised they were in a blank space. Logan buried his face away from the bright light.

“I know buddy, Princey’s realm is stupidly bright. He lets me use it when I’m upset.” Virgil smiled. “You can open your eyes now.”

Logan did, and he was pleasantly surprised.

“Woah…”

“Yeah, you never see the stars like this.” Virgil chuckled, looking up at where the stars shone brightly in a purple, blue and green sky, several moons and planets also visible. And very close.

“If the moon wewe actually this close, the madowity of the Eawth would be sunken.”

“Yeah. That’s why it’s imaginary, L.” Virgil smirked. “A little imagination never hurt anyone.”

“Do you wecall that time Thomas played ‘The Floow Is Lafa’ and fell out a twee?”

“Okay, a little imagination  _ rarely _ hurts anyone.” Virgil muttered, sitting on the grass, positioning Logan on his lap before leaning back. “Just… look up at the sky, and spill your soul.”

“Spill my soul?” Logan asked, lying back against Virgil’s chest.

“Yeah. Let your worries melt away and talk about anything that’s bothering you. The stars can’t judge you.”

“No, but you can.”

“You ever seen Stardust?” Virgil asked suddenly.

“The widiculous fantasy tale about the girl who is a fallen star and the tawget of seferal witches? Yes, I wecall Wo-man insisting I watch it ‘cause ‘You like space stuff, wight? So you’ll love this!’.”

“Wow.” Virgil deadpanned. “Well, you won’t wanna know my secret then.”

“Secret?” The curiosity in Logan sparked up as he turned to face Virgil. “What secret?”

“Confess that you enjoyed that movie, and I know you did because I saw you cry at the end, and I  _ might _ tell you.” Virgil smirked. Logan sighed, leaning back against Virgil.

“I… was intwigued by the stowyline of the mofie.”

“That’ll do.” Virgil chuckled. “Yeah, so… I’m a fallen star.”

“What?” Logan looked up at Virgil again. “That is an obfious fawlsehood.”

“Oh, yeah, prove it?”

“Deceit!” Logan cried. Deceit popped up.

“ _ Not  _ at your service.” He smirked.

“Wirgil said he’s a fallen star.” Logan explained. Virgil winked at Deceit. 

“I know.”

“He’s lying.”

“Is he?” Deceit smirked.

“Obfiously.”

“Are you sure?”

“What…?”

“Why would Virgil lie about that?” Deceit asked, knowing full well that by avoiding the lie, and allowing Logan to think about it himself, he was hiding the fact it  _ was  _ a lie. But Logan didn’t have to know that.

“I… don’t know…” Logan thought for a moment.

“What would he get out of lying?”

“Nothing…”

“Are you so certain that he is lying?” Deceit smirked. Logan blinked. “He  _ didn’t  _ trust you with ‘a secret’, after all.”

“You  _ awe _ a fallen star…” Logan whispered, looking up at Virgil. “But… how is that possible…?”

“Don’t overthink it.” Virgil chuckled. “Thanks for that, Dee.”

“You’re  _ not  _ welcome.” Deceit grinned before sinking out. Logan thought for a moment.

“If you’we a star… then you won’t judge me either, wight?”

“Right.”

“Then… Can you explain why you fink I’m lost…?” Logan whispered. Virgil sat up.

“That really bothered you, huh…”

“I just… don’t undewstand.”

“All I meant was that you’re not really sure about who you are or what your place is. Which is okay! But… Recently, you’ve been all excited about jam and making puns and singing and I don’t think I’ve seen you like that since your rap battle with Princey. You used to smile a lot more and take part in shenanigans. Like dressing as Sherlock. But… recently, you’ve been focusing on being serious and… you’re not happy.”

“But… I’m Logic.”

“Yes, but you’re also Logan.” Virgil smiled. “And Logan is allowed to have a little fun now and then. Fun can be serious too, like we proved. Thomas learnt a lot from us being puppets.”

“How do I know if I’m doing the wight fing?”

“You don’t know until you try.” Virgil shrugged. Logan hummed, leaning back down against Virgil. Then he chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“Nofing yet, but Wo-man’s face when I tell him you’we a star is going to be amusing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Who do y’all wanna see?
> 
> (I had an idea that Thomas and Joan could be parents for a day when Roman burns out and Logan regresses. But can Joan see the sides? And I don’t know Joan’s personality very well...)


End file.
